Elizabeth Velvet
Early Life Elizabeth herself was born from Catherine Velvet, yet the father was an unknown demon. Elizabeth grew up to be a bright and happy young girl who became classmates with Sean before he discovered his god powers. After his reveal, however, Elizabeth became obsessed with learning about these powers and eventually came in contact with her demonic father. He said that he would give her the knowledge to understand the god powers for a price, in which Elizabeth accepted. Birth of the Second DEVIL Elizabeth was implanted with the Mortalkiller Seed after she accepted her father's gift, and over time, she began to develop powers similar to those of the first DEVIL being. However, the Mortalkiller Seed also made Elizabeth extremely volitile and her mind was implanted with the order to hunt and bring Sean to her father. She possesses all of the powers the original DEVIL had: Large pair of bat wings for quick flight Ungodly-sharp claws Ability to control blood Near-immortal endurance Joining the Order of Hell's Mouth Elizabeth was given the opertunity to join the Order of Hell's Mouth. The first time she was invited in, she declined and continued her hunt, however, her father spoke to her and told her that joining would be a wise choice, so she did. The order accepted her in and she was able to join forces with other demonic deities. However, due to the Mortalkiller Seed's festering, she remained ill for most of the order's active time. After she regained the ability to control her condition, she was thrown back into the fight against Sean. Elizabeth does not intend on allying herself with the order, as she only wished to join in order to fullfil her own purposes in doing her father's will. She cares little for the other deities. After killing Lord Azel, she became the head of the order and destroyed it from the inside, officially ending the Order of Hell's Mouth until the ghost of Azel would return and restart the order. War Against Zalgo After Zalgo learned about her destruction of the Order of Hell's Mouth, he fought with Elizabeth in order to banish her for eternity. Elizabeth swore revenge and engaged in battle with Zalgo. After Elizabeth obtained the full powers of the Mortalkiller Seed, she was able to defeat Zalgo, but not kill him, as he would mortally wound her in a counter attack and she would flee. Zalgo only thinks of Elizabeth as a pest and puppet who only does the bidding of a "traitor." Fight Against Sean Elizabeth was finally able to track Sean down along with his friends and engage them in combat. Using the fullest of the Mortalkiller Seed's power, she was to defeat and cause most of Sean's allies to flee while Sean stayed to fight. Elizabeth was also able to withstand and defeat Sean's dragon form but ended up being defeated from a God Blast. Elizabeth escaped however, but her efforts in the fight also heavily wounded Sean and his friends. Final Fight Against DEVIL Believing she could defeat Sean by obtaining the power of the original DEVIL, she tracked him down and fought him. Elizabeth, however, under estimated DEVIL's power but Sean and his friends arrived before Elizabeth could die. They fought against DEVIL and caused him to retreat, but Elizabeth continued the fight against Sean. As they fought, however, DEVIL suddenly appeared and stabbed Elizabeth, finishing her off. Category:New Era of Gods Quest